United States of America
The United States of America (or USA) was once the world's most powerful country. Containing the most advanced military, largest economy, largest cultural production (ie most movies, books and video games), most scientific research, fourth largest landmass and third largest population in the world. It is the country most heavily discussed in the books The Zombie Survival Guide and World War Z. World War Z After the first widely-known outbreak occurred in South Africa. The US government largely ignored it as they felt they had other issues to focus on. The White House implemented Phase 1 of the Militaries plan, but not Phase 2. Additionally, the release of Phalanx created a false sense of public security, until it was exposed as a fake by journalists and multiple outbreaks occurred in middle-class neighborhoods. Leading to 'The Great Panic'. People desperately tried to leave their city and get somewhere safe, leading to millions trapped in cars on highways between cities or on boats drifting out at sea. Eventually, the government opted to abandon the eastern half of the country, creating a safe zone to the west of the Rocky Mountains. News Media and the Government told people to head to the Canadian Arctic as zombies cannot survive the freezing weather. This inadvertently led to the deaths of 11 million people through starvation, disease and hypothermia. Within the Western Safe Zone, the government underwent massive reforms. Eventually, they began the reclamation campaign and succeeded. Current Status The US has been free of zombies for about 12 years, but is still rebuilding. Cities are now designed to be far more secure, the military has expanded and almost all energy and food are generated from local sources. The country is in an economic recession and continues to fight zombies underwater using special Military units. People * Paul Knight * Bob Archer - Director of the CIA * Travis D'Ambrosia * Breckenridge Scott * Grover Carlson * Mary Miller - A suburban mom turned architect and mayor. * Gavin Blaire - Formerly a blimp pilot, turned aircraft pilot. * Sharon * Sean Collins * Jesika Hendricks * Todd Wainio - Formerly a soldier, now a father in Denver. * Arthur Sinclair * The President * The Whacko - The nickname for the eccentric Vice President during the Zombie War. * Joe Muhammad * Christinia Elipolis - Air Force pilot. * Darnell Hackworth * Michael Choi Locations * Roanoke Island, North Carolina * Los Angeles, California * Langley, Virginia * Washington, D.C. * Amarillo, Texas * New York City, New York * Yonkers, New York * Denver, Colorado * Hope, New Mexico * Chicago Mentioned-In * Stanley MacDonald's Interview * Fernando Oliveira's Interview * Bob Archer's Interview * Travis D'Ambrosia's first Interview * Breckenridge Scott's Interview * Grover Carlson's Interview * Mary Miller's Interview * Gavin Blaire's Interview * Sharon's Interview * Sean Collins' first Interview * Todd Wainio's first Interview * Jesika Hendricks' first Interview * Arthur Sinclair's Interview * The Whacko's Interview * Joe Muhammad's Interview * Roy Elliot's Interview * Christinia Eliopolis' Interview * Garcia Alvarez's Interview * Terry Knox's Interview * Ernesto Olguin's Interview * Travis D'Ambrosia's second Interview * Todd Wainio's second Interview * Darnell Hackworth's Interview * Michael Choi's Interview * Todd Wainio's fourth Interview * The Whacko's second Interview * Sean Collins' second Interview * Jesika Hendricks' second Interview * Joe Muhammad's second Interview * Arthur Sinclair's second Interview * Todd Wainio's fourth Interview References Category:Countries